Beautiful Gorgeous
Georgia Calamitous, better known as Beautiful Gorgeous, is the secondary antagonist of The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius. She is Professor Calamitous's daughter. She was voiced by Wendie Malick, who also Omnara in Static Shock and Dr. Price in Batman Beyond. Role Gorgeous first appeared in the two-part episode "Operation: Jet Fusion", when Jimmy and his friends, Carl and Sheen, were assigned to save a secret organization's best agent, the boys' favorite actor, Jet Fusion. During their mission, they get rescued after swimming a long time in the Atlantic Ocean by Gorgeous. At first, she acts kindly and flirty with them, but once Carl states they're spies, she reveals her killer personality and tries to murder them, but Jimmy uses a magnet to trap her in her boat as they escape. Later, at Mount Everest, Calamitous reveals Gorgeous is his daughter, and tells her to put Jimmy and Fusion in a trap, but he hypnotizes her into standing still and he and jet make their way out. Gorgeous, when Calamitous awakens her from the trance she was in, is later seen falling down Mount Everest along with her father in a giant snowball, only to fall straightly into a community of police-related monks who arrest both on the spot. She is later seen trying to actually marry Jet Fusion, much to the boys' shock. However, it is another one of her schemes, this time for Jimmy: she brainwashes Jet Fusion to go berserk every time someone says "I have the ring", and when Jimmy discovers her plan, she, in revenge for hypnotizing her, hypnotizes him too forget his suspicions in order to make him be the one to say the line, so he will be tore to pieces by Fusion, making him the culprit and be arrested. However, Carl and Sheen make him remember Gorgeous' plan and they make the whole church sing "I have the ring", snapping Fusion out of his trance. He then arrests Beautiful Gorgeous again, still feeling a little saddened. Later, she appears in "League of Villains" as a supporting antagonist where she, along with her father Finbarr Calamitous, King Goobot, Grandma Taters, Eustace Strych, Baby Eddie, Junkman and the three space bandits form the League of Villains to get revenge on Jimmy Neutron for foiling their evil plans. She is first seen in the ship with the other villains saying she broke out of prison and later she is seen still on the ship with the Junkman while the other villains look for Jimmy. Later, when Jimmy is captured by the villains, she is seen in the jury during Jimmy's trial. She and the Junkman are later affected by the love potion and start kissing each other, disgusting the other villains, especially Professor Calamitous. She is finally shown with the other villains being attacked by a T-Rex. Role in the games ''Nicktoons: Globs of Doom'' Gorgeous also appears in the crossover game as a playable character. She has become part of the new Evil Syndicate along with Technus, Traloc and Dib, while Plankton still kept his original position. She helps the heroes in assembling parts for the Vessel of Portentia and defeating the Morphoids and their leader, Globulous Maximus. However, she also helps the villains in taking over the Vessel, which is soon destroyed by a now good-willed Maximus, leaving her and the other villains drifting in space. Personality Gorgeous is terribly seductive and (as her name implies) beautiful and gorgeous, and she takes advantage of every moment of it. She can also act a little bratty and obstreperous, especially around her evil father, most of the time crying about how she wanted to be "that person who puts the little plastic things in the shoelaces". But even though she acts very childlike and seems to be lacking in intelligence, she is incredibly egocentric, manipulative, malevolent, and arrogant, not caring for anyone but herself and her father, especially if he is in jail because of Jimmy. Surprisingly though, she is also very tough and agile, even for someone of her appearance, and has mastered 112 different martial arts. This is especially proved during her first appearance when she beats up Jet Fusion in a fight. Trivia *She is based on Natasha Fatale based on the fact that they’re both mob seductresses with dark hair and dark eyes as well as martial artists. Navigation Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Female Category:Imprisoned Category:Archenemy Category:Arrogant Category:Hero's Lover Category:Charismatic Category:Opportunists Category:Jimmy Neutron Villains Category:Femme Fatale Category:Martial Artists Category:Fighters Category:In Love Category:Dimwits Category:Gaolers Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Criminals Category:Mobsters Category:Video Game Villains Category:Crossover Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Supervillains Category:Affably Evil